I Promise
by MyBurrow
Summary: Hermione is still furious at Ron for leaving. Can Ron persuade her to forgive him? {Might do a part 2} (DH Horcrux Hunt)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I know this probably sucks, but it's midnight and I'm tired, but I'm also unbelievably bored so I'm writing. Eh…**

He saw her, skipping rocks, leaning against a tree. He didn't have to see her face to know she was still mad at him. He tightened the jacket around his chest as he took a few steps closer, He was trying to be quiet in hopes not to spook her… he failed. He stepped on a small patch of dry leaves that had fallen from the tree.

She gasped slightly and whirled around to face him. She wasn't crying, but he could tell, from the little amount of moonlight they had, that she had been. Her face was lightly streaked with nearly invisible tear stains. If he didn't know her face the way he did, he wouldn't have noticed the streaks at all.

He felt a stab of pain when she did an almost unnoticeable scowl at seeing him. Luckily her face softened before she looked away. He would say he was hurt bye her coldness but he isn't one to talk, after what he did to hurt her, he honestly couldn't imagine what she is feeling. But even still, he walked the rest of the way up to her.

"Ronald, please. I re-really don't want to talk to you right now…" She choked out. Eyes welling with tears again.

"'Mione, I know that I am a complete git. I know that. I am the biggest prat to ever live. And I'm not just saying that to agree with you Hermione, I really do think that. But how long are you going to avoid me like the plague? How _long_ are you going to hate me?" Ron asked in one breath with a pleading tone.

"Ron. I don't hate you. You know that." She replied rolling her eyes in her signature 'Hermione' way.

"No, I don't Hermione. Because if something means the world to you, and that something suddenly wants _nothing_ to do with you, then you start to think that something hates you. Because if they mean _so_ _incredibly_ much, then you can't see how they doesn't feel the same emptiness if they don't just hate your guts.

"Ron I-"

"Hermione it's okay."

"Huh?"

"I know you 'Mione, you are going to say sorry or some other sweet thing to make me feel better, but you shouldn't. I should apologize to you. I mean, I have 17 million times already but…"

"Ron I wasn't going to apologize to make you feel better. I was going to apologize for making you feel the way you did. It's just. You really hurt me when you left, I wanted to hurt you too…" She said, still clearly fighting tears.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, and I'll never leave you or Harry agai-"

"How do I know that Ronald!?" She snapped as she turned to face him, sadness laced all through her eyes.

"Because Hermione, do you think I would risk losing you again?" He asked turning to face her also. "You and Harry." He added, attempting to save himself what he only just realized he had said.

"I- I don't know Ron, you never know what could happen. What if you change your mind…?" She asked sighing letting only one tear escape before she inhaled slowly and controlled the others.

At this point Ron didn't even care, he wiped the tear from her cheek and returned his hand to the spot of grass next to the tree where it had been before. Neither of them cared and they both acted like it didn't happen.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I promise to you, that I will never leave again. I was the dumbest, most selfish thing I've ever done. And from now on I will always think of you first okay? Can you please believe me because I've never wanted someone to trust me so much before in my life. I don't think I can go _one more day_ without in this world without you in it. Okay?"

Hermione let her held back tears fall and she nodded slightly. Ron smiled a slight grin at her and it made her smile too. Merlin he had missed that smile.

"C'mere." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back tighter than he had expected.

"Go on inside, I'll take watch okay?" He said pulling away. She wiped a tear and nodded again. He pecked a kiss on her cheek before she got up and went into the tent.

 **~*~About 4 hours Later~*~**

"Harry, hey Harry!" Ron whispered while shaking Harry slightly.

"Huh? What Ron?" Harry groaned rolling over.

"You're on watch."

"Ugh, fine." Harry said standing up and walking out, taking his cover with him.

Ron looked over to his bed where he was about to go to sleep, but something seemed to already be there. A bushy haired teenager, asleep, yet shivering. He walked over to her

"'Mione?" He whispered.

"Mmm? O-Oh Ron, I'm really sorry I'll move I ju-"

"No It's fine really, it's just that you're shivering."

"Oh… Well, I'm okay." She said wrapping more up on herself for warmth.

"No you're not, here." He said taking off his think leather jacket and putting it on top of her and her covers.

"No, Ron you need it." She said trying to shrug it off.

"I'm fine. Go to bed." He said kissing her forehead and sitting down on the couch cushions not far from his bed that had been set on the floor. He sat there for a few moments before scooting the cushions to lay directly next to his bed where Hermione lay.

He hadn't been there with his eyes closed for long before something grabbed his hand. He jumped slightly and his eyes shot open, he was about to reach for his wand with his other hand when he saw what it was. It was the dainty hand of Hermione. He ginned his lopsided grin and the tips of his ears turned slightly pink. He kissed her pinkie and drifted to sleep.

Ron woke slightly when he heard snickering from the flap of the tent. He opened his eyes in just enough squint to see Harry smiling at the two, trying to contain himself before walking back outside. The last thought Ron had before he drifted back to sleep was _'It's definitely Hermione's turn for watch by now, I can see the break of dawn through the crack left in the flap of the tent. Harry is letting us sleep. Thanks Harry.'_ And with that, the world went black again, leaving Ron to dream about things that I assume you know.

 **A/N: The end! Thank you so much for watching! This was much longer than I thought it was going to be, and it took me 2 and a half hours to write so. You guys better love me c;. Please leave a review! (I might make a part 2 but idk because its 2:30 in the morning and I'm loopy from fatigue so I'll get back to you on that). I hope your beautiful faces have an amazing day/night!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I feel really dumb because I reread the first part and there are a lot of grammar errors and typos. Sorry about those, but to make up for it I made a part two. Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione woke up and rolled over in her bed, but something was wrong. She opened her eyes and saw that Ron wasn't in the bed of their shared flat. They had been married for about 2 years and in all of those days Ron was never out of bed before Hermione.

She sat up and looked at the bedside clock she had gotten at a muggle supermarket. It was 5:00am. This didn't make sense. Then she spotted something else, a small piece of paper next to the clock. She picked it up not thinking anything of it, but it read of devastating news.

 _Dear Hermione, I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I need a little time. -Ron_

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and stared at the note. She set the note on the table and immediately grabbed her phone to call him. No answer, she called him at least 8 times before she collapsed onto the bed and started bawling. Bawling as though she had never cried before.

She cried nonstop the whole day…

 **~4 days later~**

I walked up to the door of Hermione and I's flat. I wanted to come back earlier, but I was afraid she wouldn't take me back. I only just realized that the longer I waited, the less of a chance I would have. Then he heard something from inside. What was it? _Ohhh no. Dear Merlin no._ That's crying… You know what? I could be someone else… right? Right…?

Ron stood at the door, just listening for about 10 minutes before he decided that it might be time he knock. He raised his hand to knock but couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood there for a little longer before knocking two short knocks, not very loud knocks either. But the millisecond his hand left the wall the sobbing stopped.

"Uh- Just a minute" A choked voice said from inside. Ron instantly knew the owner of the voice. At that moment he realized how hard he had been shaking. Yet at that same moment the door swung open and stood there a red faced Hermione. Her sleeves were wet and Ron felt like someone had stabbed him with a 9 inch knife right in the center of his heart.

"Hey…" He said after a few moments of staring at each other. She stared at him a little longer before collapsing into him arms and started bawling. He faltered for a minute before slowly wrapping his arms around her also, and before he knew it, he was bawling too.

She moved away from him and stared at him, tears streaming down her face. He just stared right back at her, tears running down his face as well.

"You promised…" She choked out in a voice just above a whisper.

"I- I know Hermione It's just tha-"

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

"I said stop! You have no excuse Ronald Weasley!"

"I know that and-"

"STOP! You left! You left me again! You promised me you would never leave again and you did! And the difference here is, I thought you loved me! Before, I thought you left because you hated Harry and I! But before you left this time, I _actually_ thought that you loved me Ron!"

"I do Hermione, I love you more than you will ever know! I'm sorry, please!"

"Oh yeah? If you love me then why did you leave Ronald?" She nearly shouted as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Because I'm not good enough! I've never been Hermione! You should know this better than anyone!"

"Ronald Weasley! I've told you before you don't have to worry about being 'good enough' because I don't want anyone else you complete idiot!"

"Hermione I jus-"

"STOP IT RONALD! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND LEAVE RON, I DIDN'T GO A SECOND OF THOSE FOUR DAYS WITHOUT BEING ABSOLUTELY PETRIFIED WITH FEAR THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK."

They stood there for a moment before Ron spoke. "I won't do it again."

"I don't believe you." She said sternly.

"Huh?" He asked dazed.

"I said I don't believe you! I mean why should I? You promised once before I don't see any reason I should believe you now. Get out of my house." She said storming up the stairs.

"No Hermione please!"

"I said get out of my house!" She said audibly sobbing. Ron followed her up the stairs.

"Hermione it's our house!"

"Not anymore! You left me twice now, I don't want to be hurt again!" She sobbed.

"I won't Hermione! I will never do it again!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU LIE TO ME AGAIN!" she said wheezing from crying.

"I'm not lying 'Mione! Please!" He begged continuing to follow her up the stairs and through the hallway. Suddenly she spun around, surprising him.

"Do you just enjoy hurting me?" She said taking a step towards him flinging her arms around as she shouted. "Do you find some sick pleasure in watching my heart break Ronald? Huh? Do you?"

"Hermione no, you know that the number one thing I can't stand to see if you hurt." He said taking a step back as she inched closer to him.

But she stopped.

She stared at him for a moment before jumping back into his arms and sobbing. He shushed her while stroking her hair.

"Hermione. I love you so much. I left because I was scared. Scared that I wasn't enough and that you were just stringing me along to spare my feelings. That you were sick of me." Ron said. With that she punched him in the stomach. Hard. She backed up as he doubled over in pain.

"That's for 3 things; 1: LYING TO ME! 2: LEAVING ME! AND 3: QUESTIONING MY LOVE FOR YOU! You are such an idiot Ron. I mean that.

"I deserve this, I know." He said wincing while gripping his torso.

She walked forward and lifted his shirt. She kissed his upper stomach before letting his shirt fall again.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione." he said hugging her again.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you okay?" She said glaring at him. He nodded sadly.

She placed a small kiss on his lips before standing up and walking into her room.

 **A/N: THANKS SO MUCH! I know it probably sucks. Leave a review!**


End file.
